Viagens Temporais
by Ise Chan
Summary: Depois de uma luta contra Chip, os titans acabam paramdo muito longe de casa e do seu tempo. Casais: RaexBB e RobxStar
1. Capítulo 1

**Viagens Temporais**

_Capítulo 1 - Prólogo_

Todos estavam fazendo o de sempre. Robin estava jogando video game com Mutano, Estelar estava testando uma nova receita tanamariana, Cyborg estava polindo o T-car e Ravena estava meditando no terraГo. Tudo estava bem, até que toca o alarme.

- Titans, problemas. - disse Robin, ao chegar á sala de comando. - Chip estА atacando a cidade.

- A nЦo, ele dinovo não! - disse Cyborg.

- Esse não é o cara que roubo o seu carro? - perguntou Estelar.

- Esse mesmo. - responde Cyborg. - Mas desta vez ele não vai consegui. Eu instalei um mecanismo que só me permite dirigir.

- Interessante. - disse Mutano.

- Titans, vamos. - disse Robin.

Na cidade...

- Jovens Titans, mas que surpresa. - disse Chip ironicamente.

- Desista Chip, seja lá o que estiver tramando, sabe que não vai dar certo. - disse Robin, confiante.

- Vocês podem ter me derrotado da ultima vez, mas dessa vez vai ser diferente. diz Chip, tirando do bolso um controle joystick.

- Um joystick?! - pergunta Estelar.

- O que vai fazer? Nos convidar para uma partida? - pergunta Mutano rindo.

- Não, observem. - diz Chip apertando os botУes do joystick. - Até nunca mais otários!

- Cuidado ! - grita Robin.

Todos se separaram, desviando do raio, que bateu no chão e se dividiu em cinco raios, que começaram a seguir os titans.

- Essa não. - murmurou Cyborg.

Mutano se transformou em um corvo, voando o mais rАpido que podia. Foi ai, que tentando ganhar altitude para desviar de alguns carros, que ele bateu na parede de um prédio e caiu meio tonto no chão. Ravena estava por perto e presencio a cena. No exato momento que Mutano iria ser atingido pelo raio, Ravena se atiro na frente dele, recebendo o raio, que lhe atravessou o corpo, fazendo-a se desintegrar.

- NÃO, RAVENA ! - gritou Mutano desesperado.

Estelar passou e viu o que aconteceu com Ravena.

- Ravena... - murmurou Estelar, com a voz embargada pelo choro. As lágrimas inundaram-lhe os olhos e escorriam pelas faces, deixando a sua visão embasada, distraindo-a da luta.

- Estelar, cuidado ! - gritou Mutano, vendo que vinha um raio na direção dela.

- O qu...? - Estelar nem teve tempo de se vira pra entende o que Mutano tinha falado, pois foi atingida, desintegrando-se igual á Ravena.

- Estelar! - grito Mutano, desatordoado.

- Menos dois titans. - comenta Chip, cantando vitСria.

- Elas eram minhas amigas... - disse Cyborg, ente dentes.

- VocЙ vai pagar por isso. - disse Mutano, juntando-se aos outros.

- Titans, peguem o controle. - disse o líder.

Tomados pela raiva, os três partiram para cima de Chip. Nesse ultimo ataque enfurecido, Robin e Mutano foram atingidos e desintegrados.

- Não! - exclamo Cyborg.

- Mais dois, agora só falta você. - disse Chip.

- Você me paga, baixinho. - diz Cyborg.

Cyborg dispara o seu canhão sônico, mas Chip desvia. O disparo atinge umas das vigas de sustentação do prédio velho em reforma que estava atrás de Chip. A viga começa a ruir, mas Chip não percebeu.

- Ah, você erro. - disse Chip.

Cyborg tentou acertá-lo dinovo, mas Chip desvia e dА um tiro certeiro em Cyborg, que se desintegro.

- Finalmente me livrei daqueles otários. - disse Chip comemorando.

Chip estava tão feliz comemorando, que nem noto que o ultimo disparo de Cyborg havia acertado exatamente o mesmo ponto na viga, fazendo-a se partir e desmoronando o prédio.

- Ai não. - murmurou Chip olhando pra cima. Foi tudo tão rápido que ele só teve tempo de sai correndo fora do alcance do prédio. No desespero de fugi, Chip perdeu o controle, que fico esmirilhado.

- Droga, o meu controle... - murmurou Chip, mas em seguida esboço um sorriso. - Bom... eu posso ter perdido o meu controle, mas pelo menos me livrei dos jovens babacas. Ha ha ha ha.

Continua ...


	2. Capítulo 2

Em algum outro lugar... 

Mais expecМficamente em uma floresta, Cyborg acorda e se encontra encostado em uma arvore. Ele abre os olhos,  
pestaneja um pouco, tentando adaptar a visão А claridade, só depois que olhando pros lados ele repara que Robin estava desacordado próximo dele. Cyborg senta-se perto de Robin e o chaqualha de leve, tentando acorda-lo.

- Cyborg?... O que aconteceu? - perguntou Robin, ao abrir os olhos.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, só lembro de estarmos lutando contra o Chip, depois sermos atingidos e... - respondeu Cyborg,  
mas interrompeu-se quando viu Estelar demaiada perto de alguns arbustos. - Estelar...

- Star! - exclamou Robin, correndo na direção dela.

Estelar acordou e se levantou ligeiro, imaginando ter demaiado no meio da luta e estar sendo um alvo facil. Acalmou-se ao ver que estava a salvo, junto com os seus amigos.

- Estelar, você estА bem? - indagou o líder, com feições nítidamente preocupadas.

- Estou, sim. - respondeu ela, esboçando um leve sorriso pela preocupação dele.

- Alguém viu o Mutano e a Ravena? - perguntou Robin.

- Não. - respondeu Cyborg.

- Não tem como você localizar eles? - perguntou Estelar.

- Tenho, vou dar uma checada nos meus sistemas para ver se acho alguma pista. - respondeu Cyborg, que após um breve silêncio informou. - Eles estão em uma Аrea de cerca de quatro equitares quadrados.

- Você não pode ser um pouco mais específico? - disse Robin.

- Pior que não, há algo de errado com esse lugar. - respondeu Cyb. - É uma interferencia estranha nos satélites, é como se eles não existisem.

- Isso é muito estranho, mas depois nos preocupamos com isso. - disse Robin - Temos que encontralos.

- Pela posição do sol, já deve ser tarde. Se quisermos encontralos temos que começar logo, enquanto há luz do sol. - ponderou Estelar.

- Então vamos nos dividir. - disse o líder. - Estelar, procure ao sul, eu procuro ao norte e Cyborg, você procura aqui nas redondesas, quem os encontrar comunica aos outros. Nos encontramos aqui dentro de duas horas.

- Certo. - concordaram Cyb e Star.

- Titans, separar.

Estelar andou durante algum tempo, passando por muitas arvores frondosas, por um riacho e por uma pequena clareira. Depois de um tempo seus pés começaram a doer e ela preferiu continuar o percurso flutuando. Quando já estava quase desistindo de procurar, ela ouviu voses e foi verificar de quem eram.

Enquanto isso, com Cyborg...

Cyborg checou a Аrea e nem sinal de Mutano e Ravena. Andando mais um pouco, encontrou uma caverna. A caverna estava vazia, sem sinal de que morasse algum animal. Não era muito grande, mas tinha o teto muito alto, com pequenas formações rochosas ponteagudas no teto, dando um ar meio sombrio. Como jА havia passado quase uma hora e meia e o sol jА comeГava a baixar, ele resolveu terminar as buscas, na esperança que já tivessem os encontrado e começou a procurar algo para comerem. Perto da caverna, Cyborg encontrou algumas bananeiras, e não muito longe dali, encontrou coqueiros.

Enquanto isso, com Robin...

Ele procurou por todo lado e não encontrou os dois, mas ao longe pode avistar uma pequena aldeia. Como as duas horas já estavam acabando, ele preferiu voltar para informar os titans sobre a aldeia que encontrara.

Nesse meio tempo, em outra parte da floresta...

Mutano desperta.

- Ai... minha cabeça... o que aconteceu? - se perguntou Mutano, confuso.

Ele se levanta, olha em volta, dá alguns passos e se depara com Ravena, desacordada ao pé de um pinheiro. Mutano ajoelhou-se do lado dela, rapidemente checou os batimentos cardíacos e a respiração. Estava tudo bem, ela só estava inconciente.

- Ravena... Ravena... - chamou ele tentando acorda-la.

- Ah... Mutano. - murmurou ela, abrindo os olhos e fitando-o.

- Como se sente? - perguntou ele.

- Bem. - disse ela.

Os dois permaneceraram em silИncio, sem saber o que dizer, até que Mutano disse:

- Obrigado por me salvar. - disse, fitando-a no fundo dos olhaos.

- Dinada. - respondeu ela, sentando-se no chão junto com ele.

Pouco disposta a pensar nas consequencias de suas ações, Ravena chegou mais perto de Mutano. Com dedos tremulos, ela acariciou o rosto dele como ele acariciou o dela. Por um momento, elea visualisou os lábios dele sobre os seus. No mesmo instante, um calor tomou conta do seu rosto, por constrangimento, ou por desejo de ser beijada, ela não tinha certeza.uando seus olhares se prenderam, o dele parecia absorver o dela.

- Ravena...- susurrou ele com a voz quase rouca.

Desistindo das palavras, os lábios dele cobriram os dela, e Ravena esqueceu-se de sentir medo ou timidez. E o que inicialmente foi um beijo tímido, tornou-se um beijo mais profundo, mais caloroso. Ao termino do beijo,ambos estavam ofegantes.

- Esperei tanto por isso. - disse Mutano, abraГando-a.

- Eu também. - murmurou Ravana, deitando a cabeça no onbro dele.

Estelar, que tinha visto tudo escondida atrАs de arbustos próximos, achou aquilo tudo muito lindo, com os olhos que eram só corações. Ela até que deixaria os pombinhos sozinhos em paz trocando juras, mas jА estava ficando tarde. Então Estelar saiu detrás dos arbusto e caminhou na direção deles. Vendo que ela estava chegando, os dois se poseram de em pé.

- Que bom que encontrei vocês, todos estamos lhes procurando. - disse Estelar. - Ficamos de nos encontrar antes do por do sol em um lugar que fica á oeste daqui

- Então vamos. - disse Ravena.

Eles retornaram pouco depois de Robin, com todos reunidos eles fizeram uma reunião.

- Bom... durante as buscas eu encontrei uma aldeia. - informou o líder.

- Eu também encontrei algo inportante. - disse Cyb. - Eu encontrei uma caverna, aqui perto e achei algumas bananeiras e coqueiros.

- Comida?! - disse Mutano, fazendo cara de esfomeado.

- A cidadizinha fica muito longe? - indagou Estelar.

- Mais ou menos. - respondeu Robin.

- Então sugiro que passamos a noite na caverna que Cyborg encontro. - ponderou Ravena.

- Também acho. Todos concordam? - perguntou Cyb.

- Pra nós tá ótimo. - respondeu Robin.

Chegando А caverna, todos dividiram-se nas tarefas. Cyborg cuidava da iluminação, feita com alguns dos seus cirquitos, Mutano saiu para pegar bananas e cocos. Estelar estavam catando gravetos, Robin estava verificando a segurança da caverna e Ravena estava fazendo uma rápida leitura mental, para sabem se existiam pessoas nas redondesas. Em menos de uma hora estavam todos sentados em redor de uma fogueira. Eles espetaram as bananas em gravetos e as assaram, que foi acompanhado com água de coco. Após a refeição, Ravena informou:

- Durante a minha busca mental, senti a presença de magia.

- Como assim? - indagou Mutano.

- Senti a presensa de pessoas que utilizam magia, similar a minha.

- Quem deve ser eles? - perguntou-se Estelar.

Não sei, mas seja quem forem, eles tem poderes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi, obrigada pelo comentário, e obrigada por lerem.

Obs: Sei que não deu pra entemder direito a história nos dois primeiros capítulos, mas garanto que do 3º em diante vocês entenderam o desfecho.

Obs 2: Os próximos capítulos teram a participação de outros desenhos.

Bjjxxxx.


	3. Capítulo 3

Desculpa pela demora, И que eu tava meio atrolhada com as provas finais . Bom, sem mais delongas: o 3╨ cap.

CapМtulo 3

No dia seguinte ...

ApСs o desejum, os titans dirigiram-se para a aldeia. Chegando lА, ficaram pasmos pelo que viram.

- Ah... И impressЦo minha, ou essa cidade estА meio esquisita? - fala Mutano, cosando a nuca.

- и, parece atИ que estamos no meio de um filme do Rei Arthur. - comento Cyborg.

- Talvez estejamos em um ceti de filmagem. - ponderou Robin.

- TА, pode atИ ser, mas onde estЦo as cБmeras? - perguntou-se Ravena.

- SejА lА onde tiver, estЦo muito bem escondidas. - comento Cyb.

- VocЙs repararam nas casas e nas roupas deles?EstА tudo bem realista. - comento Robin. 

- Pensei que fossem roupas regionais. - disse Estelar.

- Essas nЦo sЦo roupas regionais, sЦo roupas medievais. - diz Ravena.

- E se estiverem fantasiados pra uma festa? - fala Mutano, que atraiu olhares repressores. - TА, pИssima idИia.

- Acho que aquele nanico mando a gente pro passado. - ponderou Cyborg.

- E imagino que pro sИculo doze ou treze. - completa Robin.

- Essa nЦo. - murmurou Ravena.

- O que foi? - pergunta Star.

- Eu, vocЙ e Mutano estamos correndo perigo.

- Como assim? - indagou Mutano.

- Na Иpoca do feldalismo, pessoas que nasciam, ah... diferentes, eram queimadas vivas, acuzadas de serem bruxas.

- Q-queimadas vivas?! - murmurou Mutano, engolindo em seco.

- Isso И horrМvel. - comenta Estelar.

Enquanto isso...

Um grupo de amigos composto por quatro pessoas, encontram-se reunidos em uma estalagem. Eles estЦo sentados em uma mesa, esperando o que pediram de cafИ da manhЦ chegar.

- Ei moГa, vocЙ nЦo sabe se vai demorar muito o nosso pedido? - pergunta um rapaz alto, loiro, usando uma armadura azul com cinza, chamado Gourry Gabriev.

- NЦo, o pedido jА estА quase pronto. - responde a moГa.

- Que bom, porque eu to morrendo de fome. - comenta uma jovem, com cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, conhacida como Lina Inverse.

- E quando que vocЙ nЦo estА com fome? - comenta Zelgadis, um quimera, de pele cinza, cabelos castanho escuro e olhos pretos.

- Ah, e vocЙ, que esses dias comeu oito pratos?! - rebateu Lina.

- Aquele dia foi exeГЦo... eu estava mesmo com fome. - disse Zelgadis, tentando se justificar.

- Sei. - murmurou Lina, com cara de quem nЦo acreditou em uma palavra.

- Ei, nЦo briguem. - disse AmИlia, uma garota baixinha, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis.

- Adimita, vocЙ come demais. - provocou Zel. - Por isso que vocЙ estА tЦo gorda!

- Gorda?! Eu? - perguntou-se Lina, com ar de incredualidade.

- Claro, comendo desse jeito, sС podia ficar assim. - disse zel rindo.

- Eu nЦo so gorda! - esbravejou Lina, com os olhos faiscando.

- Gente, parem com isso. - disse AmИlia, temtando apartar a briga.

- Isso mesmo AmИlia, segura ai o teu namorado. - disse Lina, provocando zel.

- Ela... ela nЦo И a minha namorada. - diz zel, corando.

- Ah, desculpe... vocЙs jА noivaram. Quando sai o casamento. - fala Lina, com ar de deboche.

AmИlia, que jА estava ruborizada, ficou ainda mais, enquanto que Zel ficou que nem um pimentЦo.

- Claro que nЦo. - respondeu zelgadis.

Lina olhou a cara de Zel e caiu na gargalhada. Gourry, que tinha ficado sС assistindo a briga, serviu um oudrei de vinho e bebericou.

- Bom... pelo menos eu nЦo estou apaixonada pelo Gourry. - rebateu Zelgadis, e comeГo a rir.

Lina para de rir e ficou meio sem jeito, Gourry engasga e comeГa a tocir. Zelgadis comeГa a gargalha mais alto, fazendo Lina espuma no canto da boca e recita um feitiГo.

- TragЦo Escravo. - ela lanГa o feitiГo contra Zel, que desvia e o poder atingiu a mesa de um grupo de mercenАrios que estavam no lado.

Fora do estabelecimento...

- NСs temos que acha uma maneira de volt... - dizia o lМder, mas foi interronpido por uma explosЦo.

- O que serА que foi isso? - pergunta Mutano.

- NЦo sei, vamos seguir naquela direГЦo, parece ter vindo de lА. - disse Cyborg, apontando para uma estalagem no final da rua.

Dentro da Estalagem...

Quando abaixou a neblina da explosЦo, percebeu-se um grupo de cerca de trinta homens mau encarados, um deles deu um passo А frente e disse:

- Quem de vocЙs explodiu a nossa masa?

- Ah... fui eu. - respondeu Lina, com uma gota na cabeГa.

- VocЙ mando a nossa comida pelos ares, quem cobrir o prejuМso? - disse ameaГadoramente o homem.

- Num sei, sei que eu vo paga sС que eu for come. - respondeu Lina, com cara de nem ai.

- Mas vocЙ vai pagar sim, ou sinЦo... - esbravejou o homem, pegando no pulso de Lina.

- Ei vocЙ, tire suas patas dela. - falo Gourry, colocando a mЦo no punho da espada.

- Como se atreva a tocar em mim. - diz Lina furiosa, livrando o seu pulso do aperto do mercenАrio, e recitou um feitiГo.

O feitiГo acertou o mercenАrio em cheio. A explosЦo atirou o homem atravИs da porta, que foi arrancada das dobradiГas, voando junto com o homem no meio da rua. Bem no instante que os titans passavam na frente do estabelecimento.

- Nossa, o que foi isso? - exclamou Cyborg, que quase foi atingido pela porta.

- NЦo sei, vamos lА dentro descobrir. - diz Robin.

LА dentro...

O grupo de sanguinАrios ficaram irritados e um deles falou:

Ora sua bruxa, como se atreve a atacr o nosso chefe?! VocЙ vai pagar! - disse o homem fechando o punho para dar um soco certeiro em Lina.

Mas antes que o soco acertasse Lina( que atИ parece que nЦo ia desvia), Ravena fez uma barreira, que assustou todos e atraiu todos os olhares pra entrada do local.

- Ora, ora... quer dizer que vocЙ chamou os seus amiguinhos pra te defender. - disse o homem, com ar de deboche.

- Ah? Quem sЦo eles? - perguntou Gourry para AmИlia.

- Num sei. - cochichou ela em resposta.

vocЙ fala demais! - disse Lina, socando o estТmago do homem, fazendo ele cair encolhido no chБo.

- Ora sua... - diz um dos mercenАrios do grupo, avanГando pra ataca Lina, mas foi detido por um disco elИtrico de Robin.

- AAh... minha mЦo. - reclama o homem recolhendo a mЦo junto ao corpo.

- Sua mЦe nЦo te disse que nЦo se bata em mulheres?! - falo Cyb.

- JА chega de brincadeira. - esbraveja o homem.

Todos os mercenАrios partiram para cima dos slayers e dos titans. Lina atirou feitiГos contra alguns homens, Zelgadis fez o mesmo, AmИlia atirou pratos, copos e tudo o que estava А mЦo, Gourry tirou sua espada e lutou contra o lМder do bando que tinha voltado, Robin retirou do cinto o bastЦo e comeГou a atacar, Estelar dispara starbolds (И assim que se escreve?), Ravena lanГou uma mesa contra dois que vinham pro lado dela, Cyborg foi pro mano А mano, Mutano se transformou em um leopardo e avanГo num que tentava fugi. E em pouco tempo todos foram derrotados, alguns ficaram caidos no chЦo, inconcientes e outros fugiram de medo.

- Eh, botamos eles pra corre. - comemorou Mutano.

Os slayers ficaram olhando a destruМГЦo e depois fitaram os titans. Nesse momento fez-se silЙcio, atИ que Gourry perguntou o que todos queriam saber:

- Ah... obrigado pela ajuda, mas И... quem sЦo vocЙs?

- Eu sou Robin, lМder dos jovens titans. - apresentou-se. - Esses sЦo Cyborg, Mutano, Ravena e Estelar.

- Prazer, eu sou Gourry.

- Eu sou Lina Inverse, a mais linda e poderosa feiticera das redondezas, talvez da cidade. - se apresentou ela, enquanto todos ficavam com uma gota na cabeГa.

- Eu me chamo Zelgadis e essa И a AmИlia.

Mau Zel acabo de fala e chega um homem robusto, meio careca e com um bigode, aparentando estar alterado.

- Olha o que vocЙs fizeram na minha estalagem, estА destruМda. - esbravejou o dono.

Todos se entreolharam, enquanto Lina fitava o chЦo, procurando alguma idИia pra sair dessa situaГЦo e encontrou.

- Ah... sabe moГo, И que eu e os meus amigos estАvamos aui esperando o nosso pedido, quando esses encrenqueiros chegaran na nossa mesa e exirgiram que pagАssemos a conta deles, nСs nos recusamos e eles se irritaram e nos ameaГaram... - disse ela, fazendo a maior cara de inocente e proceguiu - ai comeГaram a nos atacar.

O dono do lugar ficou ouvindo tudo com cara surpeita, mas foram apagadas quando Lina lanГo aquele olhar doce de inocencia.

- Bom, se vocЙ diz que foi assim... entЦo eles sЦo os culpados. Vou chamar as altoridades pra prende esses malandros, e isso... - disse o dono, abaixando-se no chЦo e retirou dois saquinhos com moedas de ouro e prata, do bolso de um dos mercenАrios e guardando pra si. - e isso vai cobrir os prejuМzos.

- Muito obrigada por acreditar em mim. - disse Lina, proceguindo o seu teatro. - Agora que jА estА tudo resolvido, nСs jА vamos, atИ mais moГo. - completou ela, rebocando todos pra fora.

LА fora...

- Ufa, essa foi por pouco. - suspirou Lina.

- VocЙs tem que parar com essas brigas. - repreendeu AmИlia.

- Olha, nЦo reclamem, foi o Zel que comeГo. - defende-se Lina. - E tambИm podia ter sido pior.

- Ainda bem que tivemos ajuda. - disse Gourry, fitando os titans, que tinham ficado esquecidos durante a pequena discursЦo.

- Eh... a gente pode fazer uma pergunta? - falo Mutano, entrando na conversa.

- Pode. - respondeu AmИlia.

- Onde estamos? - indagou Robin.

- Estamos na aldeia de Yorkshire. - respondeu Lina.

- Yorkshire, perto da cidade de Winthcher, Inglaterra? - perguntou Ravana.

- Sim. - confirmou Zelgadis.

- Inglaterra?! Cara, como a gente foi parar longe. - disse Cyborg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs 1 : Como jА foi dito, o grupo novo sЦo os Slayers. Sei que alem dos 4 tem a Sylfhie, o Xellos, a Filias e outros, mas eu coloquei sС eles porque eu Я me lembro muito dos outros.

Obs 2 : O prСximo cap. vai ser o segundo e acho que o ultimo, que vai ter a participaГЦo dos Slayer.

и isso. Bjjxxxx :) 


	4. Capítulo 4 Parte 1

**_Capítulo 4 - Parte 1_**

- Nossa, eu ainda não acredito nisso... Idade média?! - comentou Cyborg. - Desde quando aquele baixinho tem inteligência suficiente pra isso?!

- Talvez ele tenha se aliado a alguém. - ponderou Estelar.

- Em que ano nós estamos? - perguntou Ravena.

- Estamos no _"ano da graça"_ de 1250. - respondeu Amélia.

- Como vamos voltar pra casa? - murmurou Mutano, desolado.

- Temos que pensar em algum jeito... - comentou Robin, pensativo. - Já sei...

- Como? - indagou Ravena.

- Você . - responde ele.

- Eu? Como?

- Você pode nos transportar com os seus poderes para o nosso tempo.

- Boa idéia. - exclamou Estelar animadamente.

- Isso ai! Vamos para casa! - comemorou Mutano.

- Qual o problema deles? - perguntou Amélia, em tom baixo, para Lina.

- Não sei, das duas ou uma... Ou eles são viajante do tempo ou são doidos de pedra. - respondeu Lina, no mesmo tom.

- Acho que são doidos mesmo. - comentou Zel, sussurrando.

- Não vamos não. - informou Ravena.

- Aaah... Por que? - inquiriu Cyborg.

- Porque seria perigoso. - respondeu Ravena.

- Mas não entendo, você já nos teletransportou várias vezes, por que agora não pode? - indagou Robin.

- Porque tem muita diferença entre teletransportar para outros lugares e pelo tempo. - explicou a feiticeira. - Posso até teletransportar para o futuro, mas talvez acabaremos caindo em uma dimensão totalmente diferente da nossa.

- Entendo. - murmurou Robin.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Estelar.

- Talvez nós possamos ajudar! - informou Lina, entrando na conversa.

- Pode?! Como? - inquiriu Mutano.

- Eu... Conhe o uma pessoa, que pode ajudar vocês a voltarem pro seu tempo. - disse Lina.

- Você conhece? - inquiriu Zelgadis, incrédulo.

- Conheço sim. - afirmou ela.

- Quem seria? - perguntou Gourry, curioso.

- Ah... só alguém. - falou Lina, com uma gota descendo pele cabeça.

- Pode nos levar até essa pessoa? - perguntou Robin.

- Posso. ela mora uns 18 quilômetros daqui, na aldeia de Bridgeford Well.

- Dezoito quilômetros?! - disse Mutano.

- ... Se a gente partir antes do meio dia, poderemos chegar antes de anoitecer.

- Não precisa caminhar tanto, a Ravena leva a gente. - comentou Mutano.

- Nas costas? - perguntou sarcasticamente Zelgadis.

- Não, nos teletransportando. - respondeu Cyborg.

- Então tá . - disse Lina.

Depois de pegar as suas tralhas... Quer dizer... Pertences, os titans e os slayers, seguem para a aldeia de Bridgerforford Well. Aos arredores do grande castelo de Melbourne, situava-se a aldeia de Bridgerford Well. seus aldeões seguiam suas vidas pacata.

Derrepente surge em meio o calçamento de paralelepípedos, uma sombra negra em forma de corvo. do seu interior, emergem nove pessoas. a população assusta-se, recuando alguns passos. aos poucos, os "recem-chegados" ficaram cercados pela população assustadiça.

- Ah... Oi. - falou Estelar, meio sem jeito, pelo burburinho da população.

- Quem são vocês? - inquiriu um rapaz.

- Ehh... nós somos... - disse Cyborg, sendo interrompido por uma mulher de meia-idade.

- Eu sei quem vocês são. - disse ela.

- Sabe? - espantou-se Zelgadis.

- Sei sim. - afirmou a mulher. - Conheço muito bem a laia de vocês.

- Laia?! - repetiu Amélia, confusa.

- Vocês sâo bruxos, todos vocês! - gritou a quase sexagenária. - Vocês vieram amaldiçoar a nossa aldeia, roubar as nossas crianças...

- Escute senhora, nós não somos bruxos, nem algo do gênero. - esclareceu Robin, com feições sérias. - Só estamos aqui a procura de uma pessoa.

- Mentira! - esbravejou um homem corpulento. - Vocês vieram roubar nossos filhos, nossas mulheres... Vão trazer doenças e desgraça ao nosso povo.

- Não, não é isso... - Gourry tentou convence-los, mas foi inútil.

- Vão embora, bruxos! - gritaram dois jovens, atirando pedras.

Com o seu poder, Ravena parou as pedras no ar, e pousou-as no chão.

- Viram?! Eles são bruxos. - apontou o homem corpulento.

- Vamos expulsa-los de nosso vilarejo. - gritou um homem robusto.

Como se uma onda de ódio tivesse se apossado dos aldeões, todos pegaram o que tinham à mão, e passaram a atacar os "bruxos". Rastelos, pedaços de madeira, vassouras, pedras, e até mesmo verduras, foram usadas para enchotar os forasteiros.

- Fora daqui, aberrações! - gritavam os habitantes, atacando do jeito que podiam.

O grupo em desvantagem, defendia-se como podia, apenas desviando das investidas, mas eram muitas pessoas, e eles não queriam machucar os aldeões. Estava ali instalada a confusão, a situação estava fugindo do controle, quando um garoto de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, trajando uma armadura cinza com branco, apareceu sobre o telhado de uma das casas próximas. o garoto assobiou alto, chamando a atenção do grupo, e gritou:

- Ei, vocês...

- Ele tá falando com a gente? - perguntou Gourry.

- Deve ser. - respondeu Lina.

- Quem ser aquele garoto? - indagou Amélia.

- Acho que eu conheço ele. - murmurou Lina, forçando os olhos para ver melhor. - Eu não acredito...

- O que foi? - indagou Gourry, desviando de uma pedra.

- Meu primo. - respondeu Lina.

- Primo?! - murmurou Gourry.

- Abaixa! - avisou Amélia.

- O que...? (THUUM) - Gourry tomou uma abacaxizada na testa, caindo estirado no chão.

- Xhall, será que ele morreu? - exclamou Estelar.

- Acho que não, ele tem a cabeça dura. - respondeu Zelgadis.

- Vocês ai, sendo atacados... - chamou o garoto no telhado. - Venham comigo.

- Vocês acham que ele confiável? - indagou Estelar.

- Depois descobriremos, o que imposta é sairmos daqui. - comentou Robin.

Falando isso, todos assentiram com a cabeça. Ravena envolveu todos em uma esfera, e flutuou em direção ao garoto misterioso. Juddy Loow, o garoto misterioso, saltou de telhado em telhado, até chegar em um beco, onde parou, e certificou-se de estar sendo seguido pela esfera. A esfera pousou no chão, abrindo-se, permitindo a passagem dos seus ocupantes. Todos fitaram o garoto.

- Juddy?! O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Lina, perplexa.

- Uma longa história. - respondeu Juddy, com uma gota descendo pela cabeça. - a Joanne-sama, pressentiu que você precisava de ajuda, e me enviou. - explicou o rapaz, coçando a nuca.

- Grande ajuda. - murmurou Lina.

- Sigam-me. - disse Juddy, enguinorando o comentário de Lina.

Abaixando-se no chão, Juddy afastou o monte de feno, revelando um alçapão, entrando em seguida no mesmo.

- Ah... Alguém pode me ajudar aqui? - choramingo Amélia, que segurava em seu colo, um pesado Gourry desacordado.

- Perai... - disse Cyborg, levantando Gourry com uma só mão, e colocando-o em cima do ombro.

- Obrigada, senhor Cyborg. - agradeceu Amélia.

- Senhor? - murmurou Cyborg, fitando a garota.

Aos poucos, todos entraram pelo alçapão, revelando o túnel subterrâneo, iluminado de distancia em distancia por grandes tochas. Caminhando por cerca de dez minutos, chegaram ao fim da caverna, que tinha a sua entrada coberta por uma espessa cortina de heras.

- Que maravilha! - exclamou Estelar, após sair da caverna, visualizando o local.

- Esse lugar realmente lindo. - comentou Amélia, com os olhos brilhantes.

Os titans e os slayes, encontravam-se em um extenso planalto, de estepes verdejantes, adornado por belas árvores frondosas, arbustos e flores esóticas. Não muito longe de onde estavam, estendia-se o lago, de águas límpidas e tranqüilas. próximo ao lago, estavam situadas várias casas de pedra, de estilos e tamanhos diferentes. Ao extremo norte, erguiam-se majestosas montanhas, íngremes e imponentes. Sobre o seus cumes, existia uma fina película de neve, demonstrando que o inverno estava próximo.

- Eh... Aonde estamos? - perguntou Mutano, sendo o último a atravessar a cortina de heras.

- Estamos na aldeia de Ocler. - respondeu Juddy. - Eu moro aqui.

- Sério? - indagou Amélia.

- Sim. esse pode parecer um lugar inóspito, mas não é. temos tudo o que tem na cidade, as pessoas são calmas e todos se ajudam. Acho que essa é uma das melhores aldeias para se morar. - explicou Juddy.

- Que fascinante. - comentou Amélia.

- Sim, muito. - murmurou Zelgadis carrancudo.

- O que foi Zel? Está com ciúmes? - perguntou Lina, rindo.

- E-eu? Com ciúmes dessa fedelha?! Nunca! - respondeu Zelgadis, nitidamente corado.

- Sei... - murmurou Lina, incrédula.

- Bom... Vamos todos pra casa, Joanne-sama, nos aguarda. - disse Juddy.

- Então vamos. - respondeu Lina, receosa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs: Xhall é a deusa suprema de Tamaran.

N/A: Gente, mil desculpas pela formatação do último capítulo. Juro que tentei muitas e muitas vezes editar ele, mas quando atualizava, continuava com os mesmos erros. O próximo capítulo sairá em breve, sendo que ele já está ponto........ Bom..... Sei que é feio pedir, mas se alguém ainda acompanha essa fic, por favor, dê um sinal de vida! Em quatro capítulos só recebi um review ;_; . Comentem pleace, nem que seja pra dizer que está horrendo.

PS: Se encontrarem algum erro de formatação me avisem.

Bye ^^


End file.
